The Power of Love
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Après avoir lancé une énième malédiction noire dans l'objectif de sauver la ville de Storybrooke de l'emprise de l'infâme Peter Pan, Regina Mills se retrouve seule face à de vieux démons. Sans Emma Swan et leur fils Henry, la vie vaut-elle la peine d'être vécue?
1. Ashes to Ashes

**Titre:** _The Power of Love_ (titre inspiré de la chanson de Frankie Goes to Hollywood).  
 **Fandom:** _Once Upon a Time_.  
 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette _Fanfiction_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
 **Personnages:** Emma Swan; Henry et Regina Mills; Killian Jones; le prince _Charming_ ; les sept Nains; Neal Cassidy; _Snow White_ ; _Tinkerbell.  
_ **Pairing:** Emma Swan et Regina Mills.  
 **Rating:** T (+13).  
 **Nombre de Mots:** 4763.  
 **Résumé:** Après avoir lancé une énième malédiction noire dans l'objectif de sauver la ville de Storybrooke de l'emprise de l'infâme Peter Pan, Regina Mills se retrouve seule face à de vieux démons. Sans Emma Swan et leur fils Henry, la vie vaut-elle la peine d'être vécue?

* * *

« C'est à la sueur de ton visage que tu mangeras du pain jusqu'à ce que tu retournes dans la terre, d'où tu as été pris; car tu es poussière et tu retourneras dans la poussière. »

 _La Bible_ , Genèse 03:19

* * *

En apparaissant au beau milieu d'une épaisse clairière quelque part au cœur de l' _Enchanted Forest_ , Regina Mills se sentit comme saisie par un terrible vertige. La terre tournant de plus en plus vite autour elle, elle se retrouva obligée de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, harmonieusement mousseux d'herbe fraîche. Tout de go, _Snow White_ vint à son secours, ce qui lui fit comprendre que, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait au moment où elle avait pris la douloureuse décision d'inverser la malédiction noire, Regina était bien loin d'être la seule à avoir sauvegardé ses souvenirs de ces vingt-neuf longues années passées à Storybrooke. Cette pensée se confirma lorsqu'en levant discrètement les yeux en direction de ses nombreux acolytes, à commencer par deux de ses plus sincères ennemis, _Charming_ et Neal Cassidy, elle perçut un éclair de compassion dans chacun de leur regard.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre au creux de sa généreuse poitrine, Regina arracha, d'un geste débordant de magie, les lacets de son corset en cuir rouge et noir pour mieux respirer. Elle savait très bien que, dans le fond, tout cela était parfaitement stupide mais il était difficile pour elle de se résigner à renoncer définitivement à tout ce qui la liait à sa vie passée dans le Maine. C'était, en vérité, si difficile qu'elle ne pouvait à présent que se laisser aller à une impressionnante crise d'angoisse. L'esprit rongé par une incommensurable peine intérieure, elle finit par éclater en sanglots sous l'œil légèrement surpris des individus qui la cernaient. Pour la plupart, c'était bien la toute première fois qu'ils voyaient celle qu'ils avaient longtemps surnommé l' _Evil Queen_ laisser libre cours à ses émotions.

Quitter Henry avait été difficile… mais ce n'était rien face à la souffrance physique et psychique qu'elle avait éprouvée en se voyant forcée d'adresser des adieux distants – puisque publics – à la délicieuse Emma Swan.

Depuis le retour de cette dernière parmi eux suite à sa petite escapade accidentelle en compagnie de sa génitrice dans les divines contrées du _Fairytale Land_ , les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées plus que de raison. En vérité, elles avaient même fini par former un véritable couple. Leur relation avait néanmoins évolué dans le plus grand secret. Sachant pertinemment que cette nouvelle avait relativement peu de chance d'être accueillie de manière plutôt positive parmi tous ceux qui les entouraient, elles avaient pris la décision de garder tout cela pour elles, afin de mieux profiter de leur bonheur. Ce qu'elles ignoraient, c'était que cet agréable sentiment de bien-être pouvait s'envoler en un battement de cil. L'enlèvement de leur fils par l'ignoble Peter Pan avait ainsi provoqué un nombre incalculable de péripéties qui avaient radicalement fini par les éloigner l'une de l'autre. Il était vrai qu'elles avaient eu énormément de mal à passer du temps seule à seule à _Neverland_. En vérité, sur l'île, il était carrément impossible pour quiconque d'avoir le droit à un minimum d'intimité. De ce fait, Emma et Regina avaient passé les trois quarts de leur temps en compagnie des _Charming_ , ce qui n'était pas des plus agréables. Leur relation, déjà bien assez complexe, n'avait clairement pas besoin d'une intrusion pareille. De plus, le fait que le _Captain Hook_ et Neal Cassidy s'étaient tous deux montrés charmés par les traits angéliques de la blonde n'avait strictement rien arrangé. D'éloignement en jalousie, les deux femmes avaient pris la décision de rompre, tout en espérant reprendre leur histoire là où elles l'avaient laissée lors de leur retour tant désiré dans la merveilleuse ville de Storybrooke. Le destin en avait malheureusement décidé autrement: aujourd'hui, Emma Swan ne se souvenait plus d'elle, ni même de leur amour.

Blessée au plus profond de son âme par la témérité de ses pensées intimes, Regina leva brusquement les mains au ciel. Des éclairs améthystes jaillirent aussitôt de ses doigts fins, poussant les nuages, d'un blanc immaculé, à prendre une couleur aussi sombre que l'ébène. Prête à user de la magie jusqu'à l'épuisement pour profiter une dernière fois de la compagnie de sa bien-aimée, Regina se redressa afin de donner plus de _tonus_ à la tempête délibérément provoquée. Elle-même secouée par un ouragan de vives plaintes, la jeune femme se sentit faiblir au point de risquer d'en perdre connaissance. Cependant, elle ne lâcha pas prise. Même si elle savait parfaitement qu'il était impossible d'instaurer une énième malédiction noire sans commettre un nouveau sacrifice qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire en raison du fait qu'elle n'avait tout bonnement plus rien à offrir, elle était déterminée à mettre sa vie en danger ne serait-ce que pour se dire qu'elle avait tout donné dans une ultime tentative de renversement de situation.

Sentant d'instinct ce que Regina risquait d'entreprendre, _Tinkerbell_ s'avança vers elle. Attrapant avec une rare tendresse ses mains dans les siennes, elle poussa la reine à cesser de lutter contre l'impossible. Prenant soudain conscience de l'absurdité de ses diverses actions, Regina se laissa faiblement tomber dans les bras de son amie. Aussitôt, elle se remit à sangloter comme une enfant apeurée.

– Je l'aime, _Tinkerbell_ , dit-elle dans un souffle. Je l'aime si fort qu'ainsi éloignées, je me sens mourir un peu plus chaque seconde que Dieu fait...

Pour certains, il était évident que Regina ne faisait jamais qu'évoquer le manque brutal qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son cruel renoncement maternel. Mais _Tinkerbell_ , elle, savait bien que les douloureuses paroles de son amie cachait quelque chose de plus profond. Caressant affectueusement sa longue chevelure brune, elle attrapa délicatement son visage d'ange pour mieux l'observer. En croisant un instant son regard, elle y lut une affection profonde. Aussitôt, elle comprit ce qu'il en était réellement. Ces yeux… La dernière fois qu'elle y avait lu une tristesse pareille, c'était à l'époque où elle avait sagement écouté Regina évoquer, autour d'un bon verre de vin blanc, la perte brutale de son premier amour. Ainsi, c'était cela: même si ce point jouait énormément, Regina ne souffrait pas le martyr à cause d'Henry; elle avait, en vérité, le cœur brisé car, pour le bien de tous, elle avait été obligée de renoncer une nouvelle fois à ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux dans tous les univers réunis: l'amour.

– Je sais, Regina, murmura _Tinkerbell_. Mais pense à ce qu' _elle_ dirait si elle te voyait dans cet état…

Surprise d'entendre le choix si particulier de pronom de son amie, Regina l'interrogea du regard.

– Ne me prends pas pour une sotte, poursuivit _Tinkerbell_ , sur le même ton. Je crois que je suis sans aucun doute la personne qui te connaît le mieux parmi nous tous. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe dans ton joli petit cœur, ajouta-t-elle, en posant délicatement l'une de ses mains sur la poitrine de son amie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas: tu finiras bien par accéder à une forme non-négligeable de bonheur car ainsi va la vie. Ce sera difficile, comme ça l'a été suite à la perte brutale de Daniel, mais tu finiras par remonter la pente, car, même si les choses n'ont jamais été bien roses entre nous, je peux te dire que tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse. De plus, si, tout comme toi, Emma te portait profondément dans son cœur, je doute qu'elle apprécierait de te voir aussi mal. Au contraire, elle aimerait que tu passes outre le deuil de votre relation et que tu apprennes, à ton rythme, à observer à nouveau l'existence humaine dans son sempiternelle beauté.

Touchée par les propos de son amie, Regina soupira bruyamment. Qu'ils étaient beaux, les mots de _Tinkerbell_. Malheureusement, elle sentait au plus profond de son être que tout ce que lui déclarait la fée n'était jamais qu'un ample tissu de mensonges. Dans le fond, _Tinkerbell_ souhaitait uniquement la rassurer. Après tout, c'était sans aucun doute ce à quoi était le plus doué les personnes dignes d'être classées dans l'étroite catégorie des véritables amis. Parfois, ils se permettaient de mentir à ce qu'ils aimaient le plus afin de les aider à mieux affronter leurs différentes épreuves.

– Je ne peux pas, _Tinky_ : elle était mon véritable amour.  
– Garde encore espoir, insista la fée. N'oublie pas que, quelque part dans ces contrées, t'attend toujours l'homme avec le tatouage en forme de lion.  
– C'était elle, « l'homme » avec le tatouage en forme de lion.

Espérant la pousser à aller un peu plus loin dans son raisonnement, _Tinkerbell_ pencha subrepticement la tête sur le côté. Emma n'ayant définitivement rien d'un homme, Regina devait sans doute faire référence à un lien quelconque avec le majestueux animal qu'était le lion. Les armoiries, royale de surcroît, de la famille de _Snow White_ portait-elle un lion en son cœur? Cela, _Tinkerbell_ l'ignorait. Elle n'avait passé que trop peu de temps avec les _Charming_ pour connaître de pareils détails sur leur vie en ces terres.

– Tu as peut-être remarqué son tatouage…, compléta Regina, d'une voix brisée par le tourment.

À cette seule évocation, _Tinkerbell_ sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Bon sang, aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître, Regina avait entièrement raison: sur le poignet d'Emma trônait une discrète _clematis patens_ , plus connue sous son autre nom de « ville de Lyon ». L'orthographe n'était peut-être pas la même mais son association régulière avec la représentation vénérable d'un lion toute patte dehors sur de nombreuses armoiries royales lui offrait un statut tout aussi imposant. À présent, à moins de trouver un moyen de provoquer une nouvelle malédiction, son amie n'avait plus la moindre chance de connaître le bonheur suprême. Elle ne pouvait, de ce fait, que sombrer dans une profonde mélancolie qui, pour elle, semblait déjà de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

Soudain, le rythme s'accéléra. Tout alla, en effet, plus vite que la musique...

Profitant d'une seule et unique minute d'inattention de la part de la _Green Fairy_ , Regina plongea violemment l'une de ses mains dans sa poitrine. Gémissant de douleur, elle en sortit un cœur plus noir que la nuit. Choqué par le geste plein de désespoir de son ancienne belle-mère, _Snow White_ tenta d'intervenir mais son époux, prêt à tout pour laisser à Regina le choix de son avenir, l'attrapa par le bras pour l'en empêcher. Au fond de lui, il saisissait très clairement la raison pour laquelle celle qu'il avait longtemps perçu comme _the Evil Queen_ souhaitait mettre aussi radicalement un terme à sa triste vie. S'il pouvait lui-même la suivre sur ce chemin, il le ferait sans hésiter. Lui aussi avait été obligé de renoncer à ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde: sa chair, son sang; sa fille Emma Swan. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, puisqu'elle distinguait, dans le geste de _Charming_ , un curieux sentiment de respectueuse clémence, Regina ferma les yeux, cherchant à s'imaginer une dernière fois le portrait de ses deux amours, Emma et Henry, avant de réduire son cœur en un amas de cendres inégales. Sentant la mort envahir chacune de ses cellules, elle entra une nouvelle fois en contact avec le sol mousseux de son univers natal.

Son esprit aussitôt envahi par un profond sentiment d'impuissance, _Tinkerbell_ se pencha au-dessus de son amie. Désespérée à la simple idée de perdre la personne dont elle se sentait le plus proche malgré leur relation des plus complexes, elle utilisa un peu de sa _pixie dust_ dans l'espoir de raviver et recomposer son cœur. Mais une main sur son épaule, celle de Reul Ghorm, plus connue sous le doux nom de _Blue Fairy_ , lui fit comprendre que tout cela était parfaitement inutile. Peu importait la détermination dont elle voulait bien faire preuve: il était impossible de guérir un cœur en cas de destruction partielle comme totale. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était laisser faire le cycle de la vie. Instantanément rongée par une incommensurable culpabilité, car elle avait le sentiment d'avoir sottement laissé le dessein de Regina filer entre ses doigts fins, _Tinkerbell_ se redressa et courut verser son venin – contre elle-même – dans les bras du mystique _Captain Hook_.

– Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Emma..., murmura Regina, dans le vent du couchant avant de s'éteindre à jamais.

Sans doute poussées par le puissant pouvoir du véritable amour, ses paroles raisonnèrent dans l'entièreté du _Fairytale Land_. Elles traversèrent tous les univers un à un jusqu'à atteindre celui des humains, si bien représenté par la délicate – puisque fragile – planète qu'était la Terre… et quelque part, dans la ville de Boston, aux États-Unis d'Amérique, une jeune femme entendit ces mots. Aussitôt, elle sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux dans sa plate poitrine. Retrouvant incessamment sa mémoire d'antan, Emma Swan gara sa Coccinelle jaune et lutta corps et âme pour ne pas verser la moindre larme sous les yeux incrédules de son unique fils.

– Nous devons retourner à Storybrooke, dit-elle fermement, une fois plus ou moins certaine de maîtriser les terrassantes émotions qui envahissaient tout son être.

Son automobile démarra en trombe. Sans affaires ni vêtements de rechange, elle prit la route pour le Maine, en espérant y retrouver la ville qui lui avait tant donné par le passé...

* * *

 **Aimez-moi. Détestez-moi. Libre à vous. Ce texte a été écrit il y a longtemps, à la suite d'une mauvaise rupture. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de le publier, pour la seule et unique raison que cette histoire appartient maintenant au passé. Le simple fait que je sois plutôt satisfaite de ce récit, ce qui est plutôt rare, m'a donné l'espoir de le poursuivre. La fin sera-t-elle heureuse ou malheureuse? Je ne puis vous le dire... À vous de le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère toutefois qu'en dépit de l'atmosphère dramatique que vous offre ce premier chapitre, vous prendrez la décision de poursuivre cette aventure avec moi. Elle n'est pas bien longue. Cette _Fanfiction_ ne se divise qu'en deux chapitres. Pourvu toutefois que cela vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à partager vos ressentis. Vous êtes même libres de me crier dessus, si vous le souhaitez. Je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur.**


	2. Le Pouvoir des Larmes

« Ô pouvoir des larmes! C'est sans doute le plus puissant de tous les traits de l'amour! »

Jacques Cazotte, _le Diable Amoureux_

* * *

Au bout de nombreuses heures de voyage à travers une bonne partie de l'Est du pays, Emma finit par arriver à destination. En reconnaissant cet accès routier qui lui semblait à présent si familier, elle eut, dans un premier temps, le sentiment de pouvoir librement se débarrasser d'un poids qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais réellement considéré comme handicapant auparavant. En effet, pendant ces quelques heures au cours desquelles elle avait à nouveau eu l'occasion de se cacher pleinement derrière les traits d'Emma Swan et non derrière ceux d'une énième héritière de personnages de conte de fée, elle avait ressenti une sorte de malaise. Même si, en apparence, elle disposait de tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour être heureuse, son existence semblait vaine. Il lui manquait quelque chose pour accéder au bonheur suprême, et ce « quelque chose » n'était autre que son âme-sœur.

Se sentant ainsi libérée d'une charge pondérale invisible mais pas pour autant parfaitement imaginaire, Emma eut la brusque impression de sentir naître en son cœur un fourmillement de contentement. Elle comprit alors que le simple fait de poser les yeux sur cette route lui donnait vivement l'impression d'être de retour au bercail. Dans le fond, même si sa nouvelle vie dans la ville de Boston s'était montrée plutôt positive, bien que terriblement courte, elle ne s'y était jamais véritablement sentie chez elle. Car c'était dans la petite bourgade de Storybrooke que siégeait son authentique demeure. Malheureusement, en prêtant un peu plus attention au paysage qui se dressait sous ses yeux émeraudes, Emma prit conscience du fait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

En coupant discrètement le moteur de son antique Coccinelle jaune dans l'espoir de mieux se concentrer sur tout ce qui l'entourait, elle prit conscience du fait que, contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait bien imaginer en prenant la soudaine décision de rebrousser chemin jusqu'au fin fond du Maine, il ne restait de la douce ville de Storybrooke qu'une vaste forêt vierge. Pour l'accueillir en ces terres devenues hostiles en raison de leurs aspects presque sauvages, il n'y avait plus le moindre panneau d'affichage.

Sur le chemin, Emma avait inconsciemment relevé le fait qu'absolument aucune indication ne semblait mener dans cette direction mais, pour une raison inconnue, elle avait continué à garder espoir. Après tout, si, par le passé, son pauvre père avait été capable de se battre contre vents et marées pour retrouver son véritable amour, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas suivre le même chemin? À présent, toute attente semblait vaine. Il ne lui servait à rien de rêver: il lui était tout bonnement impossible de retrouver les siens. Face à ces abondantes allégations d'une tangibilité à couper le souffle, Emma finit par dresser, non sans une certaine amertume, la conclusion suivante: peu importait à quel point cela était douloureux à admettre, la nouvelle malédiction noire avait excellemment été mise en place. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, la ville de Storybrooke avait complètement disparu de la surface de la Terre. Il n'en restait plus la moindre trace. Bien plus troublant encore qu'une vulgaire ville fantôme, ce n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir dans l'esprit embué d'une Emma Swan clairement perturbée... Pourtant, Dieu seul savait à quel point, contrairement à ces derniers mois, elle aurait aimé poser ses globes oculaires sur un panneau lui souhaitant dignement la bienvenue en ces lieux. Cela lui aurait sans doute donné l'impression de renouer, en définitive, avec sa vie d'antan après une parenthèse enchantée au royaume bienveillant des illusions.

Furieuse de se savoir aussi naïve vis-à-vis de ses éventuelles retrouvailles avec son ex-petite-amie qu'elle savait, pour une raison encore inconnue, en souffrance, la jeune femme donna une série de sévères coups-de-poing sur son volant. Ce geste, d'une rare violence, enclencha malencontreusement le son tonitruant du klaxon. Côté passager, Henry, auparavant sagement endormi comme un enfant en bas âge, sursauta, visiblement anxieux. Prêt à se défendre contre vents et marées, il lança nerveusement sa console de jeux-vidéos fétiche contre le pare-prise. Voyant, en retrouvant ses esprits, qu'il y avait crée un impact d'une forme non-négligeable en quittant si violemment les bras de Morphée, l'adolescent se confondit en excuses auprès de sa pauvre mère. Pour toute réponse, Emma saisit la console tout contre le tableau de bord, l'examina rapidement afin de vérifier si elle fonctionnait encore avant de la lancer à son tour sur le siège arrière. Là-bas, au moins, elle y était en sécurité.

– Maman, grogna le jeune garçon, d'une voix encore passablement affectée par le sommeil, j'ai comme l'impression que nous sommes au beau milieu de nulle part. Est-ce que tu comptes réaliser un de mes pires cauchemars d'enfant en m'abandonnant une bonne fois pour toute dans une forêt lugubre ou est-ce que tu t'es simplement trompée de chemin par inattention?  
– Je ne sais pas, _Kiddo_ , répondit Emma, ostensiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Storybrooke devrait être là.  
– Sauf qu'il n'existe pas la moindre trace de cette ville au nom absurde sur toutes les cartes dont nous disposons, rebondit le garçon, en pointant du doigt la boîte à gants qu'il avait eu l'occasion de consulter maintes et maintes fois ces dernières heures avant de se blottir volontairement au creux des bras musclés du prince de l'onirisme afin d'éviter toute forme d'ennui.

Irritée au plus haut point par l'incommensurable illogisme des récents évènements, Emma sentit grandir en elle le désir puissant de sortir prendre l'air. À l'intérieur de l'automobile, même si elle sentait bien qu'il y résidait une forte dose d'oxygène, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Mieux valait la quitter au plus vite avant de commettre une action des plus sottes.

– Reste dans la voiture!, ordonna-t-elle à son fils, prétextant une envie soudaine de se vider la vessie.

Fermant la porte de son automobile à clef afin d'éviter tout danger inutile, la jeune femme, munie d'une simple lampe de poche, prit son courage à deux mains et s'aventura timidement dans les épaisseurs de la forêt.

Rien. Il n'y avait strictement rien. Comme elle se l'était imaginé sur le bord de la route, il ne restait plus la moindre trace de civilisation en ces lieux. Il n'y avait plus la moindre habitation. Plus de _Granny's Dinner_. Plus de librairie. Plus de mairie. Plus rien. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus que de la végétation. Pour le coup, il semblait, pour elle, plutôt aisé de dire que Regina avait plutôt bien réussi son coup.

Regina...

 _«_ _– Si tu savais comme je t'aime_ _, Emma... »_ , entendit-elle raisonner, dans ses pensées.

En repensant brusquement aux dernières paroles de sa bien-aimée, Emma sentit ses jambes trembler sous son poids. Souhaitant par-dessus tout éviter de perdre aussi facilement l'équilibre, elle s'assit sur un rocher. Ce faisant, elle laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains frêles et se mit à pleurer. Ainsi livrée à sa propre tristesse intérieure, elle ne remarqua pas le fait que, tout autour d'elle, ses larmes la guidèrent vers un tout autre royaume...

Henry, qui s'était détachée afin de se rendre à l'arrière de l'automobile, était, de son côté, bien trop aspiré par sa console de jeux pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Le béton laissa place à des gousses d'herbe épaisses. La route devint clairière. La forêt se fit plus épaisse, plus sauvage.

Soudain, un bruit attira l'attention d'Emma. Ce bruit, c'était le son de la voix de son fils qui hurlait son prénom. Terrifiée à la simple idée de savoir son fils en danger, la jeune femme accourut jusqu'au véhicule. Dans sa course, elle dépassa une masse ressemblant étrangement à un ensemble d'ombres humaines. Cependant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle trouva bon de ne pas y prêter plus d'attention que cela. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle se retrouva face à l'automobile... qui n'en était plus une. Elle s'était transformée en une véritable coccinelle. Celle-ci, battant dangereusement des ailes, menaçait de s'envoler. Fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, elle porta ses mains sur ce qui aurait dû être une porte et l'enveloppa d'un doux nuage blanc. Henry se dégagea et sourit. Elle interrogea son fils du regard. Celui-ci resta silencieux. L'adolescent était pourtant sain et sauf. Mais ses yeux... Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, comme autrefois.

– _Granpa_! _Granma_! , s'écria-t-il brusquement, d'une voix qui ne cachait pas son émotion.

À l'entente de ces mots, Emma fronça les sourcils.

Sous ses yeux impuissants, son fils la dépassa et courut en direction d'un homme imposant. Après un court instant d'adaptation, elle réalisa que cet homme n'était autre que son père, le prince _Charming_. Aussitôt, elle comprit ce qu'il en était: comme par magie, Henry et elle venaient de passer des portes de Storybrooke au _Fairytale Land_...

Le cœur brûlant d'espoir, Mary Margaret leva les yeux vers Emma. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent enfin, la jeune femme s'immobilisa. Si tout cela était bel et bien réel, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose: Regina n'était plus.

Même si leur relation avait toujours été quelque peu tumultueuse aux yeux de tous, elles partageaient, dans l'ombre, un immense respect. Elles savaient qu'elles étaient liées. Par Henry. Par amour. Elles avaient de nombreux points communs. D'importantes épreuves les avaient terrassées sans jamais les pousser à baisser les bras. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car, en ce jour sombre, l'une d'elle avait pris la terrible décision de s'ôter la vie. À cette seule pensée, Emma sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids. Regina était son tout. Sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, sa rivale, son aimée. En la perdant, Emma se retrouvait sans rien. Il ne lui restait plus que la peine et le désir de la rejoindre.

Comme pour contredire ses sombres pensées, elle entendant un enfant, son enfant, éclater en sanglots. Dire qu'elle était seule à présent n'était que mensonge. Elle avait Henry, le fruit de ses entrailles et celui de l'éducation douce mais stricte de Regina. À lui seul, il formait l'union parfaite de leur deux êtres.

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule. Toute pensée positive s'interrompit aussitôt.

– Je suis tellement désolée, murmura _Tinkerbell_ , d'une voix brisée par le chagrin. J'ai tenté de la ramener... mais il était trop tard. Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. Tout s'est passé si vite...

Pour toute réponse, Emma la fusilla du regard, faisant gronder le ciel. Même elle avait parfaitement conscience du fait que la fée n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le dénouement tragique des derniers évènements, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il lui fallait un coupable. Manque de chance, la jeune femme était une cible idéale en de telles circonstances. Incapable de haïr Regina pour son choix des plus abjects, elle détournait toute sa rage vers la personne qui lui était la plus proche. Ne connaissant qu'approximativement les liens qui unissaient les deux femmes par le passé, Emma avait espéré que _Tinkerbell_ allait veiller sur sa dulcinée comme si sa vie en dépendait. En vain. _Tinkerbell_ l'avait lâchement laissée glisser dans les abysses du désespoir sans même sourciller.

Sans mot dire, Emma se releva, bousculant violemment la fée verte au passage, et prit la direction de la rivière où reposait, au cœur d'un radeau orné de mille violettes, le corps inanimé de Regina. Son cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait plus de doute. Regina était morte. Aucun baiser véritable ne pouvait la ramener d'entre les morts. Mais, désespérée à l'idée d'être condamnée à poursuivre une existence malheureuse sans sa bien-aimée, Emma ne put pas s'empêcher de tenter sa chance. Émue aux larmes, elle se pencha sur le corps de sa douce et l'embrassa à pleine lèvres. Elle ne sentit d'autant plus mal quand elle réalisa que rien ne se produisit.

Que diable disait les contes? Ne lui avait-elle pas fait croire, toute son enfance et même au-delà, qu'il n'y avait rien de plus fort que l'amour? Cela n'était-il qu'un tissu de mensonge? Furieuse de se savoir trahie par sa propre nature de supposée Sauveuse, elle eut l'impression de voir son cœur, déjà brisé, se réduire en cendre dans sa douce poitrine. Alors, elle eut une idée. Une idée farfelue.

Profitant du fait que ses parents faisaient de leur mieux pour consoler le pauvre Henry, maintenant orphelin, Emma, prise d'un ultime sentiment d'espoir, plongea, à son tour, sa main au niveau de son coeur et se sentit faiblir sous la douleur. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cette épreuve, pourtant si courte, pouvait être aussi pénible à endurer. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi l' _Evil Queen_ était aussi haïe. _Tinkerbell_ , encore une fois témoin de la scène, se jura de ne pas rester immobile, cette fois.

– Emma, ma douce Emma, la mort n'est pas la solution, dit-elle, en posant l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de la Sauveuse. Tu ne peux pas faire cela à ton peuple, à ton fils. Tu te dois de rester forte. Tu en es capable. Au fond de toi, tu en es capable. Tu es la Sauveuse. Tu peux te sauver toi-même.

Mais Emma, aspirée par les échafaudages encore flous de son plan-minute, ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux mots rassurants de la fée. Cassant son cœur en deux morceaux égaux, imitant ainsi le geste que sa génitrice avait commis quelques mois auparavant pour sauver l'âme de son bien-aimé, elle plongea de concert une main dans la poitrine de Regina et la seconde dans la sienne.

Une lueur aveuglante engloba aussitôt les corps des deux femmes, poussant tous les autres réfugiés de Storybrooke à se placer face contre terre. Les nains, tous saisis d'une peur-panique, se mirent à courir vers la forêt en hurlant, comme des demeurés, à la bombe.

Scintillant comme un diamant, la lumière se fit de plus en plus intense avant d'exploser en une centaine de milliers de fragments étoilés.

Emma ouvrit les yeux, émerveillée. Face à elle, au cœur même de cette pluie magique, Regina porta, d'un geste faible, sa main à son cœur avant de sourire, heureuse de se savoir à nouveau complète. Et en vie. Sans même attendre d'avoir rassemblé toutes les données nécessaires pour considérer que la jeune femme était suffisamment en forme pour se laisser aller à la geste aussi tendre, Emma se pencha en avant et couvrit ses lèvres de baisers sous les yeux ahuris de sa famille.

– Je ne te quitterai plus jamais, Regina, murmura-t-elle, entre deux baisers. Plus jamais.

Les époux _Charming_ s'avancèrent dans leur direction, devancés par un Henry à la fois heureux et surpris de retrouver sa mère adoptive dans de telles circonstances. Il prit Emma dans ses bras et se jeta dans ceux de Regina, avant de lui murmurer, d'une voix douce et sensible, qu'il l'aimait plus que les bandes dessinées. Encore sonnée par l'intensité des derniers évènements, Regina interrompit cette embrassade en sentant s'approcher l'aura de son ex-belle-fille. Elle se redressa, appuyée par sa bien-aimée et s'agenouilla face à _Snow White_ , reconnaissant, d'une certaine manière, son autorité.

– Ne te soumets pas à moi, se contenta de dire _Snow White_ , d'une voix noble, avant de prendre, pour la première fois de sa vie, Regina dans ses bras. Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans la famille.

* * *

 **Et vous voilà arrivé(e)s à la toute fin de ma _Fanfiction_. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que cette dernière ait pu vous porter je-ne-sais-où.  
** **La fin est heureuse, contrairement à ce que je voulais au commencement. C'est une manière, pour moi, de laisser une seconde chance à l'amour.**


End file.
